Wish Tree
by Channie Yaoi Lovers
Summary: Luhan mencoba mencari namja yang ada dalam ingatan tiga detiknya


Wish Tree

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance , Hurt

Main Cast : HunHan , SuLay (Slight : HunLay)

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE , CERITA ABAL , **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS YAOI **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU HATE YAOI BETTER YOU NOT READ MY FIC **

Chapter 1

Masih sama keadaan malam hari ini , dikota California. Masih dengan salju tebal dan udara dingin yang menyelimuti kota berkembang itu . Terlihat sesosok namja bersurai merah kecoklatan yang memakai mantel berwarna coklat muda tengah berjalan diantara orang-orang yang sedang menikmati malam dikota California. Meskipun sedang dilanda musim salju tetapi masih banyak orang yang masih ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan malam kota itu .

Sosok namja itu bernama Luhan . Xiao Luhan nama lengkap namja itu , namja keturunan China itu tengah menggosok-nggosokkan kedua tangannya berharap bisa mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan dari gosokan tangannya tersebut .

Namja itu terus berjalan sampai ia berhenti disebuah toko yang bertuliskan '_Heart Café' _, ia mendorong pintu lalu berjalan masuk kedalam Café tersebut .

"Permisi tuan , mau pesan apa ?"Tanya seorang _waiteress _

"Aku aku ingin secangkir _Americano Coffee_"kata Luhan

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar"kata _waiteress _itu lalu beranjak pergi

"Setidaknya aku harus meminum secangkir _Americano _sebelum aku pergi dari Negara ini"kata Luhan

Yah , memang Luhan akan meninggalkan Negara yang telah menjadi tempat ia tumbuh , untuk kembali kerumah orang tuanya di Seoul

"Ini tuan pesanan anda"kata seorang _waiteress _sambil menyerahkan secangkir _Americano Coffee _kepada Luhan

"Yes , Thank You"kata Luhan

"You're welcome"jawab _waiteress _itu

Sesekali Luhan meniup kopi itu untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa panasnya , lalu menyesap minuman itu . Sekejap Luhan memejamkan matanya , sekedar menyerapi panasnya kopi itu yang melewati kerongkongannya

"Hello , Luhan lama menunggu ?"Tanya seorang namja manis

"Ah tidak duduklah Lay"kata Luhan

"Kau sudah membulatkan keputusanmu untuk kembali kesana _chagi _?"Tanya Lay

Ya , memang Luhan dan Lay adalah sepasang kekasih , kisah kasih mereka sudah berjalan selama 8 tahun ini

"Ya … aku sudah memutuskannya _chagi_"kata Luhan sambil berusaha meraih rambut _blond _milik Lay

"Hnn… Baiklah , berjanjilah kau tidak akan melirik _yeoja _atau bahkan _namja _lain disana _ge_"kata Lay sambil memberikan Luhan senyum terbaiknya

"Tidak akan , tak ada yang sebaik dirimu dihidupku Lay"kata Luhan lalu mencium lembut pucuk kepala namja manis tercintanya itu

"Berjanjilah"kata Lay

"Aku akan menjadikannya sebagai misi paling utama dihidupku"kata Luhan

"Kau yakin tak mau ikut aku ke seoul ?"Tanya Luhan pada Lay

"Tidak _ge _, aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku tahun ini"kata Lay , lalu mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"Jangan pout-kan bibirmu seperti itu _chagi _aku merasa ingin memakanmu sekarang"kata Luhan

"Eitss… tidak sekarang _ge_"kata Lay lalu tertawa renyah didepan Luhan

'_terimakasih sudah memberiku kenangan terbaik dihidupku Lay'_batin Luhan

"Oh… ya _gege _harus pulang sekarang , besok _gege _berangkat dengan pesawat pagi _chagi_"kata Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Lay

"Baiklah _ge_ , let's go"kata Lay lalu berjalan mendahului Luhan

Mereka –_Luhan dan Lay _berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman Luhan , kediaman Luhan berada diblok sebelah café yang disinggahinya tadi . Sedangkan rumah Lay , berjarak beberapa rumah dari rumah Luhan

Beberapa menit mereka berjalan , akhirnya mereka sampai didepan rumah Luhan . Lay berdiri menghadap Luhan menggenggam tangan namja tampan didepannya lalu tersenyum manis dan menatap dalam mata Luhan

"Berhati-hati lah _ge_"kata Lay

"Pasti"jawab Luhan singkat

"Aku akan merindukanmu"kata Lay lalu memegang kepala Luhan dan sedikit menjinjitkan dirinya dan ..

**CUP **

Lay mengecup sekilas pipi Luhan , lalu menatap dalam lagi mata namja yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu

"Jangan melupakanku _ge_"kata Lay lagi

"Tidak akan"kata Luhan

"Baiklah , Good Night , Luhan-_ge_"kata Lay lalu …

**CUP **

Lay mencium sekilas bibir Luhan , lalu berlari meninggalkan namja itu . Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil memegangi pipi dan bibirnya yang semula suci(?) sudah tak suci lagi seperti sebelumnya karena dikecup oleh Lay .

Oh ya satu lagi , ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka . Yahh pertama kalinya Lay mengecupnya , Pertama kali ia merasa seperti ini , Pertama kali ia akan meninggalkan Lay untuk pergi ke Negara tempat orangtuanya tinggal

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu , beranjak masuk kedalam rumahnya yang bergaya minimalis dengan cat yang berwarna biru langit .

Ia mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa yang terdapat diruang tamunya . Ia tergerak untuk mengambil sebuah barang dikolong meja ruang tamunya . Sebuah foto yang diambilnya , sebuah foto yang terdapat dua namja didalamnya , satu namja yang diyakini adalah Luhan dan satu lagi adalah teman namja Luhan sedang berfoto didepan pohon sakura .

Luhan sangat mengenal tempat itu , tempat yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan mungkin namja didalam foto itu juga mengetahui tempat itu . Luhan menyebut tempat itu sebagai _Wish Tree _, tempat yang digunakannya sebagai tempat mencurahkan isi hatinya , tempat ia menenangkan dirinya .

Tapi sungguh Luhan benar-benar tak mengenal namja yang ada disampinya didalam foto itu . Saat ia berusaha mengingatnya lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia merasa pusing . Anggap saja ingatan Luhan sekarang menjadi ingatan tiga detik , tiga detik mengingat namja itu , lalu tiga detik kemudian ia benar-benar tak mengenal namja itu

Membingungkan , hanya satu kata yang bisa mendiskripsikan namja itu

"Aku akan menemukanmu"kata Luhan sambil menunjuk namja didalam foto itu

Lalu Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya dan merebahkan dirinya untuk tidur

~.::Channie10_::.~

Pagi datang sang mentari dengan berani mulai memancarkan sinarnya . Luhan yang sedang bergelut dengan selimutnya itupun merasa terusik dengan sinar mentari yang dengan lantang menusuk kekornea matanya

Luhan menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali , mencoba membiasakan dengan sinar matahari yang menusuk matanya

"Eunghh…"lengkuhan manis terdengar dari mulut mungil namja tampan itu

"Pukul berapa ini ?"Tanya Luhan dengan dirinya sendiri

_**TBC**_

Annyeong bersama saya channie , author baru di FFn . Salam kenal sunbae-sunbaeku tersayang di FFn . Review or Delete ?

Review dong , ini cerita pertama , sebenarnya bukan sih ini cerita yang ke beberapa tapi ini FF bertama yang aku publish di FFn


End file.
